Talk:Firestar
Concerns This article is now working towards silver grade. (But this list will probably also work for Gold prep...) Current * Firestar's Quest section is lacking in information, and barely details his role in the book. Needs to be fixed. * Improve writing style and flow of the Forest of Secrets history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rising Storm history * Improve writing style and flow of the A Dangerous Path history * Improve writing style and flow of the Darkest Hour history * Improve writing style and flow of the Midnight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Moonrise history * Improve writing style and flow of the Dawn * Improve writing style and flow of the Starlight * Improve writing style and flow of the Twilight * Improve writing style and flow of the Sunset * Improve writing style and flow of the Sight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Dark River history * Improve writing style and flow of the Outcast history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rise of Scourge history * Move the Rise of Scourge section to be in the correct approximate chronological location * Cite Family * Cite lives Older * Improve writing style and flow of the Into the Wild History * Improve writing style and flow of the Fire and Ice history * Expand Outcast History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Fire and Ice should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Rising Storm should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Twilight should be cleaned up, it's nothing more than a series of disconnected single sentence paragraphs. * Expand Rise of Scourge History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Into the Wild should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Firestar's Quest should be cleaned up. It's a bit long now. * New Prophecy Section is rather sparse and could use expansion. * Information from Firestar's Quest is currently missing. Rise of Scourge He never appears in tRoS. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 20:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : He doesn't appear by name, but it's obvious that he is there, since, at that part in tDH, he is there, and this is the exact same time/place, only a different book.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 13:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New Prophecy and Rising Storm Hi! I just wanted to let people know I did the task of shortening Rising Storm and making the entries in The New Prophecy longer. Do you think we need Power of Three articles longer too? :The Power of Three needs to be atleast 3 or 4 sentences.--JayfeatherTalk 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too. I'll get right on it!--Jakko123 17:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, great jb, Jakko! Brightheart([[User talk:Brightheart4|the Warrior's Den&n-the Warrior's Den)]] 00:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Error in The Sight (Warriors) Hey, is it just me or did I see an error in book one of the Power of Three series on the second last paragraph of page 325 it said Firestorm instead of Firestar? Rainbowstar 01:40, 4 November 2008 Ha you're right. I saw it. --Spottedwing 02:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing OMG, you're right! I'll put it in the misprints forum. GB 02:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Father?? Somebody came out and said Sunstar was the father of Firestar and Scourge. Where did it say that?User:Mallinois 23:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) How many lives? I was just wondering, should this article list how many lives Firestar has left? In FQ, Firestar has 6 lives, and he loses one. Subtract the tree in Dawn, the fox trap in Sunset, and the greencough in Long Shadows, and I believe he has one life left.- annonymous guest No, that's not how it goes. GB 23:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your math is off. He has 2 lives left, if everything you say is true. Graystripe 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, revealed on a chat(link is on here), Firestar has less lives than we think and the Erins are making huge hints he'll die in Sunrise... --Mallin 18:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC)